Feelings revealed
by Qimm
Summary: You always though Vegeta was a cold guy huh? Well read this, then you'll know why. A songfic based on the song ofof Jual Wells. It's a deep story... well you judge it!


So let me tell you

**Feeling revealed**

_So let me tell you  
the story of my life  
I promise that it won't take very long  
It's not about a hero but a boy running wild  
or they used to call the golden child_

"You all probably think of me as some coldhearted jerk, a spoiled prince… Well you're probably right just a little…" Vegeta sits down eying you suspiciously, trying to decide if he's willing to tell you the story of his life.He decides to do so and closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts of with his story. 

"My life wasn't easy. I had to work hard to get my father to notice me, and later on, when he was dead, I had to work hard to please Freeza." A frown, the one we all know al to well of our Saiyan prince, forms on his face as he remembers Freeza. Hardly unnoticeable he shudders._  
_"I had to build up this brick wall around me so no one was able to tell what I was feeling. A warrior doesn't have feelings, at least that's what they always taught me." A mocking sigh escaped his breath.

"No one, not even my closest 'friends' knew how I felt" the word friends had an unsure tone to it, as if Vegeta didn't really took the word seriously.

"We were also not to have friends, I didn't know how to love… how to receive love. Until SHE came in my life." A vague smile forms around Vegeta's lips as he pictures Bulma… the first time he realizes he loved her.

_ _

_And what I recognized just running with the wind  
Never knowing what the day might bring  
I had no connection to what came into my world  
You gave meaning to everything  
  
_

"She was the one to teach me what love was, she is the only one to ever pierce through my thick brick wall, she could look directly at my cold, unloved heart. And her warm smile unfroze it…"

Vegeta's face turned dreamy, an unfitting smile graced his face. Suddely his head snaps up a threatening look in his eyes. "Don't ever tell any one I said this!"

"And well… when she told me she was pregnant, I didn't know whether the cry or smile, so instead of doing either of those I just did what I always did, I snorted… Yeah I know, weird reaction huh?"

"And when Trunks was born, my whole life turned a full 360 degrees, on the inside that is. I do have a reputation to think about!" Vegeta's face turned dead serious. "Reputation is everything on the battlefield, I have to be cold and emotionless, feeling make you weak. One exception though… Kakarot. I actually admire him for that… AAAH What did I just say?!!!"

  
_I used to run, I used to hide  
I used to cry all night  
I used to walk the streets alone  
Nowhere to call my own  
But when I look into your eyes  
The sun begins to shine  
You put me back upon my feet again  
Now I kiss the summer rain  
(Summer rain)  
Kiss the summer rain  
(Summer rain)_

"Sometimes when I was home alone, I played with Trunks, he was too young to remember that now. I really enjoyed making the kid laugh" Vegeta closes his eyes an instant and smiles. 

"Yeah even then I knew he had a great power, I decided to give him a better youth then my own… I guess it didn't work out that great" a disappointed look came over his face.

"I never could drop the brick wall for anyone in my life, except for Bulma. She understood why… maybe even better then I did. She loved me the way I was… and even though I never told her much that I loved her… she knew, she always knew…God I miss her!" a tear bunt a hole in the corner of his eye, but Vegeta was determined to keep it to himself. 

He never cried for her, not when he found out she was dead, neither at her funeral. The brick wall had only grown when she died. The only one who knew his feeling was gone. It had hurt him so much. But instead of grief he just trained till he dropped and then, even then, he went on. And now all those feelings had filled him up and now there was no room in him any more… the tears came…_  
  
_

_  
The rain came falling down  
It was never gonna end  
Right in the middle of July  
You smiled upon my heart  
Made me a happy man  
Even felt I was that golden child  
  
_

"Thank you Bulma, You gave me the best years of my life…"_  
_  
  



End file.
